


First Light FanArt

by confucamus



Series: Together series FanArt [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confucamus/pseuds/confucamus
Summary: I love the Together series by battle_cat. I want to create a drawing for every chapter. Here's chapter two: First Light





	First Light FanArt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battle_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830554) by [battle_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat). 



**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Sigur Ros' Kveikur at full blast seemed perfect for this exercise.


End file.
